List of The Crossover Friends of Five episodes
Episodes Season 1 #The Story Begins - This episode begins with how four teenagers first met and teams up with Lapis Lazuli, a lonely Crystal Gem. #All Grown Up?! - The friends realize that not only the Gravity Falls and the Phineas and Ferb characters but all of the '90s and 2000s characters are all grown up. #The Babysitter Liaries - J.P. is forced to babysit Lucretia while the others were gone. #The Sword and the...You Know - Marth comes to visit, but Lapis gains a huge crush, leaving Peridot jealous. #Unfresh Off the Boat - After watching Fresh Off the Boat, Beast Boy gets into the '90s so much, it annoys Lapis. The others find a way to get Beast Boy back into his regular self. #Halloweenie Jellybeanie - It is Halloween and Luan and her friends go trick-or-treating, but when Circe the witch wanted to make Halloween come to life, she turns not only turns people into real-life versions of their costumes but also Halloween decorations into monsters! Can they stop the magical madness of Circe? #The Other Crossover Friends of Five?! - Lucy Loud, Cricket Green, Lucretia, Frida, and Jeff Randell form their group called "The Crossover Kids of Five", causing the teenagers to be jealous. #Sleepover and Over Again - Lapis throws a sleepover for the first time. #The Haunted Library - After a blackout in the library, the friends realized that there is actually a ghost haunting the library. #Rad Gets a Friend - Rad tries everyone to hang out with them, but everyone is busy. So he befriends Entrapta. # #A 100% True Christmas Story #From New Year's Eve to New Year's Day Season 2 # # #Halloween 2: Electric BOO-galoo - The friends try celebrating Halloween for the second time, but they are now invited to the Titans East's own Halloween party; Chelsea wants to be a ghostly schoolgirl so that she can go trick-or-treating with J.P., but her father won't let her because it disrespects the dead. # # # # # #A Very Merry Christmas #The Great Depression - Set in 1933, Dot learns that The Great Depression finally existed since 1929. (Note: This episode is part of Blast from the Past.) #The Stormy Forties - Set in 1941, Luan and Benny discover about World War II, which began in 1939. (Note: This episode is part of Blast from the Past.) #Grease Is Not The Word! - Set in 1957 and in a parody of Grease, pretty young girl Enid meets up with a cool greaser named Radicles. (Note: This episode is part of Blast from the Past.) #J.P.'s Wonder Years - Set in 1968 and in a parody of The Wonder Years, an adult version of J.P. narrates his life as he discovers the Creek. (Note: This episode is part of Blast from the Past.) #That '70s Cartoon - Set in 1976, Beast Boy finds out that he is now an employee at a CD store. (Note: This episode is part of Blast from the Past.) #Material World - Set in 1985, Cricket and Tilly wake up in their home and find themselves living in 1985 where Reagan is now the president, Nintendo saved gaming industry, The Breakfast Club and Back to the Future headed to theaters, and MTV went popular. (Note: This episode is part of Blast from the Past.) #Stuck in the '90s - Set in 1994, Lapis is now acting like an angst-ridden teenager who is obsessed with grunge and rock music. (Note: This episode is part of Blast from the Past.) #Turn of the Millennium - Set in 2002, Steven and Connie found out about the true meaning of love and friendship. (Note: This episode is part of Blast from the Past.) # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # #Ghosts of Halloween Past - Lynn Sr. hated Halloween so much, he gets visited by not only the ghost of his grandfather, but also three ghosts: The Ghost of Halloween Past (Luan Loud), The Ghost of Halloween Present (Radicles) and The Ghost of Halloween Future (Lapis Lazuli). # # # #The Crossover Friends of Five in "50th Episode Special: The Musical" - In the 50th episode of The Crossover Friends of Five, the Crossover Friends of Five decided to create their own musical: called The Crossover Friends of Five: The Musical. (Guest stars: Jessie J, Tori Kelly, Lizzo, Shakira, Demi Lovato, Meghan Trainor, Katy Perry, Jordan Fisher, Donald Glover, Olivia Holt, Ross Lynch, Dove Cameron, Estelle, Nicki Minaj, Sabrina Carpenter, Todrick Hall, Garrett Clayton, Madison Beer, Kelly Clarkson, Janelle Monae, Nick Jonas, Pete Wentz, Becky G, Ariana Grande, Charli XCX, Bebe Rexha, Britney Spears, Selena Gomez, Brendon Urie, Pentatonix, Willow Smith, DJ Khaled, and Brendon Urie as fictionalized versions of themselves) # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # #Tricked and Treated - Due to being 16 years old, Luan becomes too old to go trick-or-treating, so she decided to pass out candy for the trick-or-treaters; the Teen Titans dress up as Crayola crayons for Halloween, but they get made fun of while at Princess Zange's Halloween Party. #Hanukkwanmas - Refusing to tell the difference between Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa, Radicles creates a new holiday called: Hanukkwanmas. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 #Banned Mitzvah - When the Crossover Friends are now banned from entering Tish Katsufrakis' daughter, Ugne's first Bat Mitzvah. # # #The Scare - The Crossover Friends create their own haunted house attraction. # # # # # # # # # # # # #The 100th Episode - In the 100th episode of The Crossover Friends of Five, a montage of one second of every episode starting from Season 1 to the first half of Season 5 (episodes 1-16). # # #The End of The Crossover Friends of Five - It's the end of The Crossover Friends of Five, as the Friends (except Lapis) are now all grown up. Luan is now marrying Benny, Enid and Radicles had two kids, Lapis and Peridot are in love, Raven gives birth to a girl after a honeymoon with Beast Boy, and J.P. now has fraternal twin children. Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:Lists Category:Episode lists Category:List of Episodes